


I Want Owl Your Attention

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and kisses, fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study dates never really involve much studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Owl Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished in my drafts from half a year ago. _(:3_/

“Hey, hey, Akaashi! Akaaaaashi!”

Bokuto had received no response so far from Akaashi during the past half hour of his incessant pestering, not even a sneaky side-glance to acknowledge his existence. Then again, he really should have expected it since they were supposed to be studying which by Akaashi’s terms meant absolutely no nonsense at all. The silence however, was slowly suffocating Bokuto with each passing minute. How could anyone just quietly sit there and do homework without moving from the same spot for more than fifteen minutes? Well, other than Akaashi being the only exception because he was his perfect boyfriend and all. Once Bokuto realised just making a nuisance out of himself and calling out for Akaashi was futile, he figured a more physical approach was required.

Akaashi could see his restless captain fidgeting from the corner of his eye, obviously disappointed with the failed attempts at trying to win his attention. The way Bokuto was pouting and how his lightly gelled hair seemed to droop with his despondent mood certainly made for an amusing sight. _I will not waver, stay strong!_ Continuing to ignore, or rather pretending to ignore the other, Akaashi shifted his gaze back to his notebook but apparently the peace didn’t last very long which was unsurprising really, considering Bokuto’s short attention span.

Rhythmically tapping his pen against the table, a terrible habit he seemed to have developed recently, he only stopped when a familiar warmth was pressed against his back, strong toned arms wrapped snugly around his waist before pulling him closer to the source of the heat. “Hoo hoo.” Bokuto had perched his chin upon Akaashi’s shoulder and began rubbing his cheek against the setter’s soft ones, hooting quietly as he did so. “Hoooo~”

This was definitely a first. Akaashi found it absolutely adorable though he held back a smile, still pretending that he hadn’t noticed Bokuto’s obvious antics. Bokuto was undeterred however and pressed on with more enthusiasm than ever before. Nuzzling became light pecks on smooth cheeks to which Akaashi could no longer resist as he let out soft peals of laughter hidden behind the palm of his hand.

“Ah hah! You stopped ignoring me!” Bokuto proudly declared with a face-splitting grin, planting yet another kiss on his face, this time at the corner of Akaashi’s eye and he swore he could almost feel long lashes brush against his lips. “Can’t we do something else other than homework?”

Akaashi let out nothing short of an exasperated sigh and dropped his pen, opting to relax in Bokuto’s embrace. “In case you forgot, you were the one who suggested studying together in the first place, Bokuto-san.”

“I know, I know!...” The sulking resumed, only for Akaashi to immediately step in to remedy the situation. Tipping his head back, their awkward position made their noses bump against each other before Akaashi could manage to perfectly slot his lips against Bokuto’s. A small noise of excitement spilled past Bokuto and he pressed closer, almost preening when he felt the pads of Akaashi’s fingers trail up the back of his neck and over his scalp, gentle as he always did. Akaashi’s hands were always cold and while he was self-conscious about that fact, Bokuto loved it. He loved how it felt like there were icicles delicately prickling his skin, loved how it gave him more opportunities to hold Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi was the first to turn away, adamantly staring at his books with a bloom of pink that heated his cheeks but it wasn’t long before Bokuto reeled him back in for another kiss, this time hot and searing with his desire for Akaashi’s attention.


End file.
